The Drama of being a teenager
by Glittergirl-x
Summary: Robin and his gang are set for another term in secondry school. Defeting their rivals and winning the talent competition. What could they get up to this time? Robin/Marian, Will/Djaq, Allan/Jess, Much/Eve, LJohn/Alice.
1. Chapter 1

**_I have decided to write a modern day robin hood story as the outlaws as teenagers in a normal secondary school. But what will they get up to? Please read and review. x _**

_**

* * *

**__**Marian's morning.**_

The noise of her Fathers footsteps walking down the stairs woke her. She looked at her clock as it flickered the time beside her.

She was going to be late.

She hurried out of bed and piled on clothes that she was sure no one in their right minds would ever even look twice at if it wasn't school uniform. She piled her books in to her bag and tied her hair up. At least that was clean. She ran down the stairs to be greeted by her Father. After grabbing her toast she legged it to wards the bus stop.

"Hey! Marian over here." Guy shouted waving. But she ignored his comment and sat down underneath a tree. Guy Gisborne was a complete and utter fool in Marian's world and it annoyed her that he had a crush on her.

"Why couldn't he just leave me alone for once?" She thought to herself as he made his way over to her.

"Did you hear me?" He asked a smile on his pale face. It was so obvious he wore Guy liner just no dared to ask him.

"Yes I heard you." She replied trying to avoid eye contact.

"Well come and join us." He said placing a hand out so she could pull herself up.

"No thanks I think I can see Eve coming." She said hurriedly making her way over to a very happy looking Eve.

_**Djaq's morning.**_

He alarm beeped a third time that morning as she finally stood up and made her bed before, slipping into a pair of black school trousers and her white school top. She was one of very few girls that wore trousers. Marian wore skirts, Eve wore skirts, Jess wore skirts and guess what Alice wore Skirts. But she didn't care she had always hung around with the lads when girlie chats got to much for her to handle.

Djaq tore a brush through her hair as she finished her drink and waved goodbye to her Auntie.

She walked towards her bus stop and sitting on the bench plastered with graffiti turned her thoughts to the spring holiday. It had rained most of the time and no one had bothered to meet up. But the weather was meant to be looking up soon and hopefully so would her love life.

She longed for Will to ask her out. She was so sure he liked her to. The way he blushed when their hand brushed against each other when they were walking to class together. But there was a dance coming up soon so she might stand a chance of getting a date this time.

The bus finally pulled up and she stepped on bored to be greeted by paper airplane flying at her. She dodged just before it hit her forehead and turned to see who had thrown it.

She could've guessed.

"Allan A Dale I am going to throw you of this bus if yo don't stop that now." The driver threatened making Allan retreat back into his seat next to Will.

Djaq stuck her tongue out at him as she took her seat in front of them.

"I will get you one day." He said.

"How many times have you said that before?" Djaq laughed.

"You will never get me A Dale never!"


	2. Back!

**_I dont own the characters i am afraid but i do own Jess's character. Thanks for all the reviews keep reviewing. x_**

* * *

Robin wasn't sure or not if he was glad to be back in Nottingham. One good thing about it was seeing Marian again. They had written and called each other all the time but he found it depressing not being able to physical kiss her all year.

His dad had got himself a job down south for a bit and Robin's whole family had to pack up and leave. The move was going well until they dropped his fathers pay and they had to move back.

Robin couldn't wait to see the look on Marians face when he showed up in his old tutor group.

He scrambled up to the school gate; trying to avoid Marian and the gang, and walked up to the main entrance.

"Oh look who it isn't." Vassey said to guy.

"Robin Hood what are you doing back here?" Guy asked.

"None of your business." Robin said as he started to walk away.

"Daddy wasn't getting paid enough." Vassey smirked back.

Vassey and Guy's Fathers were rich for a matter of fact all the populars were rich. That was the only reason they were popular.

"What does it matter to you any way?" Robin asked feeling the anger building up inside of him.

He went hurtling forward fists clenched but stopped half way.

"What…?" He started realizing the person holding him back was is former best friend Much.

"Oh look it's the geek Munch." Vassey said spilling into laughter.

"It's much for your information." Much said back letting Robin fall to he ground.

Suddenly the first morning bell went and Guy walked off Vassey a few steps in front of him.

"Much, thank you my friend." Robin said slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"You have come back!" Much said hugging him.

"Ok, ok!" Robin laughed pushing him off and entering the school.

They opened he door to reveal a class full of pupils chatting away about their holidays.

"Robin!" Will shouted noticing him first and walking over.

"It's so good to see you again."

"And you to." Robin said patting his friend on the back.

The door behind them flung open and Marian walked straight into the back of Robin.

"Oh! What do you think you're doing…?" Marian started before the frown on her face developed into a full blown smile.

"Your back!" She shrieked before kissing him on the lips. Robin started deepening the kiss as their tutor Miss. Morgan walked in.

"See me at lunch Mr. Hood."

"What?!"

"First day back and you have already been caught doing something I disapprove of."

Robin groaned in disgust at how his teacher always treated him and slung his bag down next to Allan.

"Robin Hood detention tut tut." Allan smirked.

"Like you not going to get one today."

"Fine I bet you a tenner I won't." Allan knew he had already lost seeing as he had already forgotten most of if not all of his homework.

"Deal!" Robin said shaking his hand.

"Deal!"

"So what's been happing lately?" Robin asked wanting to catch on all the gossip.

"Well were shall I start?" Allan asked.

"Guy?" Robin suggested.

"Marian has been flying of the rails he has this obsession with her like he thinks she likes him."

"And does she?"

"Eww! Marian no! She hates is guts."

"Good." Robin said letting out a sigh of relief.

"What about the rest of them?"

"Will and Djaq are still single; I mean why they can't just get it together I will never know! As for Much well he is still with Eve; got to feel sorry for her really. Johns got Alice and Jess is all mine."

"And?"

"That's the bell." Allan said picking up his bag and getting ready for one hell of a day.


	3. poster!

"Have you seen this?" Jess asked the gang as she placed her lunch next to Allan's and shoved the piece of crumpled up paper in front of them.

"The talent contest." Will replied.

"Exactly." Jess said giving Allan a quick kiss on the cheek before slumping back into her chair.

"And?" Allan asked.

"Now we've got Robin back we can enter again and win this time." She answered rather glad at herself for finding the poster.

"This means more torture from Guy and Vassey then." Marian said as she shovelled pasta into her mouth.

"We can take it if it means winning." Djaq butted in.

"Yea she's right." Jess said noticing Vassey and Guy were walking towards their table.

"What do they want now?" Will asked getting himself ready for an argument.

"Oh look it's the lonely losers." Vassey said slamming his tray down on the table.

"And they found the talent competition." He laughed.

"Whatever! We _will_ win." Robin said making Vassey's laugh stop instantly.

"What makes you so sure Hood?" Guy asked a smirk covering his face.

"You lost last year."

"But you lost the year before." Marian said backing her boyfriend up.

"Whatever!" Guy said stalking back to his original table Vassey close behind, lobbing something at a year seven on the way.

"Look at them all smug." Much said turning his face away from them.

"Anyway no time to dwell over them we need to get sorted." Jess said.

"Yea we have to pick a song and then learn it in only a few weeks." Allan said slipping his arm around Jess."

"Robin and Will on the guitars, Much on the keyboard and me, Marian, Djaq and Eve; When she gets here, singing.

"Sounds good to me." Eve said coming up behind her.

"About time to." Much said hugging her.

"Meet at my place tonight around 6 and we can pick a song then."

"Cool!" They all replied.


End file.
